Burried Memories
by HiddenMagic421
Summary: Yugi has a new pack of cards and Yami can't seem to stop thinking about one in particular. "That new card was troubling him. There was something about that duel monster, the "Dark Magician Girl" that caused something in the depths of his mind to stir."


**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Additional Note: VASESHIPPING PWNS ;D**

**

* * *

**

The fwapping sound his cards made as he shuffled them in his hands was like a beautiful ballad to his ears. He drank it in like a cool glass of water on a blistering hot day. Yugi sat perched on his bed with his back resting against several propped up pillows and his legs folded atop his bed sheets. He wasn't sure when his habit of shuffling and going through his dueling cards just before going to sleep had originally started. It was just something that he had done every night for as far back as he could remember. Yugi pulled out several random cards and read the descriptions. Something he had done so often he could probably name every card in his deck alphabetically and give a word for word description of its abilities. Grandpa constantly berated him saying that if he was able to memorize all that why couldn't he remember all his Geometry theorems. He would reply that he didn't know, but secretly it was because he enjoyed the extra one on one time he spent with Tea when she tried to tutor him.

Yugi reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the new pack of duel monster cards he had bought from Grandpa after school. He knew he had more than enough cards to make about two and a half standard sized dueling decks yet he was still buying new cards. It was like a whole new type of game for him and there was nothing he loved better. He would sort trough the cards and figure out which to add to his primary deck. The young duelist was constantly seeking for new ways to improve his game.

Yugi tore off the sealer on his new cards and spread them out on his bed. Under the light of his bedside lamp he read off the names and descriptions of his new cards. He immediately put the trap cards "Shadow Of The Eyes", "Fiend Comedian", and the monster card "Spirit Of The Harp" into his secondary deck. They were great cards he just couldn't see himself using them very soon. He added the spell card "Miracle Dig" and after mulling it over added the card "Silver Fang" to his primary deck. He put two other trap cards into his secondary deck and read out the description of his next card, _'Flip all face-down monsters on your opponent's side of the field face-up. This card remains face-up on the field for 3 of your opponents turns. Wile this card is face-up your opponent cannot declare an attack,'_ He could immediately envision a situation where he could use this card and added it to his primary deck.

_'Okay one card left and then its lights out,' _he reminded himself, knowing that if he didn't stick to his word he could very well end up spending the whole night going through his deck. He turned over the last card and he paused in surprise. _'...Dark Magician... GIRL?'_ In all his years of dueling he couldn't recall even once hearing about a female dark magician. He stared at the picture on the card. The blonde haired female was garbed in sorceress clothing of pink and blue, holding a blue staff with a yellow swirl on the top. Despite being more appropriate for a girl, there were clear similarities between her attire and the Dark Magician's. As he was reading the description he failed to notice the translucent form of Yami sit down next to him on his bed.

"What is that, Yugi?" His deep, god-like voice asked.

The young duelist jumped and gave an audible shout of surprise. Upon realizing it was just Yami and not some murderer or pedophile or something he calmed down, silently praying his shout hadn't woken Grandpa who was asleep down the hall. Yugi caught his breath and held his hand to his cheat in an attempt to quell his now racing heart. "Yami, you scared me!" He accused.

Yami gave a small smile, "My apologies Yugi, I didn't mean to alarm you."

Yugi smiled back. After having been forgiven for frightening his hikari Yami asked again, "Yugi what card are you holding?"

"Oh right. It's a new card I bought today." He presented the card to the spirit, "Yami, did you know there was a Dark Magician GIRL?" Yugi asked as Yami looked over the new duel monster.

"No... I had no idea...," A silence fell over the room and Yugi noticed the strange frustrated and questioning look Yami had on his face. He didn't want to bother Yami since he looked like he was deep in thought but he really needed to go sleep. If he failed his science test tomorrow because he had been up all night messing with his deck Grandpa would be beyond upset.

"I-I was thinking of putting her into our deck since you know, she seems to compliment the Dark Magician." The smaller boy said, breaking the silence.

Yugi put the new card into his deck and placed it on his bedside table. "Well goodnight, Yami," He clicked off the lamp and burrowed under his deliciously warm covers.

He heard Yami whisper a faint goodnight before disappearing back into the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi fell asleep almost instantly his dreams filled with visions of cards games and duels.

Meanwhile, inside the depths of the puzzle, Yami was wide awake. He was always awake, he never dreamed. Secretly he envied Yugi for being able to escape the harsh realities of life and swim in the magic of his own subconscious, while Yami was never able to escape nor rest from the millions of questions that plagued his mind. It seemed he was forever doomed to wander through the endless labyrinth of the Millennium Puzzle.

He felt the cool stones through his leather pants as he slid down the wall into a siting position, his head folded in his hands.

He knew exactly why his head was aching so. That new card was troubling him. There was something about that duel monster, the "Dark Magician Girl" that caused something in the depths of his mind to stir. He just didn't know what. He searched his brain. He could feel the answer there, but the closer he got to it the further away it slipped. It was like trying a hold water between your fingers. As was the case whenever he would try to explore the depths of his memories. They were blocked by a thick fog. It frustrated him. He let out a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

The very image of the card caused something to stir inside him and a large sense of déjà vu to wash over him like a tidal wave. There was something so familiar about her. _'But what is it?'_ he wondered.

The next thing he knew images where flashing through his mind too fast to absorb. He saw Egyptian sands and regal architecture. Numerous faces and people were around him but one of them appeared most often and stood out amount the other forgetful faces.

It was a girl. A tan brunette with sparkling emerald eyes and a bright friendly smile. _'She beautiful,'_ Yami thought.

Suddenly every thought was of her. In some images he noticed a childlike innocence in her voice and in her eyes. He found it cute. Then he saw pictures where she seemed locked in battle and her voice became confident and steel-like, while her eyes were as hard as diamond.

Suddenly the images stopped their rapid changing and settled into just one vivid scene. He barely registered that though since all he could think about was the girl in front of him. Upon getting a better look at her he realized she was completely stunning. He wanted to look in her eyes forever. It was then Yami realized her lips were moving, he concentrated on what she was saying.

"Of course. We'll always be friends!" He watched a faint blush coat her cheeks as she looked away from him and out to the horizon, gazing at the setting sun. "...Best friends." His ears barley caught the words since she had whispered them so softly.

Just as quickly as the visions had started they stopped. Yami opened his eyes and breathed as though he had nearly just drowned. He rested his throbbing head against his arm which sat on his propped up knee

"Wh-What was that?" he whispered. _'A memory?'_ He couldn't even fathom what the images meant. He remembered the vision of the girl. _'Who is she?'_ He tried to memorize her form. Her chocolate hair and tan skin. Her twinkling eyes and breathtaking smile.

_'Mana...,'_ a voice in the back of his mind whispered.

It was her name, he guessed. It seemed to fit her perfectly and suddenly those features and the very essence of the person could all be described by that mere word. Yami closed his eyes and replayed the memory he had just seen over and over, attempting to lose himself in the depths of the vision. He smiled as she smiled, something that seemed so automatic.

He opened his eyes again and he was alone. Still in the darkness surrounded by nothing but cold stones and questions.

But he had not always been alone. There had been someone. He now knew one more thing about his past, he had not been alone. He closed his eyes again and imagined the smiling girl. Even the brief image of her smile made warmth encase him.

He still was not alone.

_-END-_

* * *

**Mana and Atem are too cute for words. I love them together :) Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading my fic. I'd love to hear some feedback for it so please review :D**


End file.
